russelfandomcom-20200213-history
A first ever sitcom for Magdalo Partylist Rep. Gary Alejano
December 5, 2016 Tonton Gutierrez For the first time in his 33 years and more than two decades in local show business, Tonton Gutierrez, one of the most in-demand character actors in both TV and film, is now doing a primetime sitcom for IBC-13 via the school-oriented sitcom Iskul Bukol. a revival of the classic Filipino sitcom featuring Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon which aired from 1977 to 1990. This will be produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services. one of the premier supplier of talents on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for singing, dancing, modeling and acting workshop. Tonton has crafted a solid career in the industry by continuously honing his acting skills through a variety of dramatic roles for the small and big screens. And that's why Tonton said, IBC-13 will also bring back the most popular and trend-setting sitcom under the production partner and line producer of Secarats and will be headlined by Tonton himself as he would like to concentrate on him for the sitcom as they brought back on a laugh track and their schedule already started because they acted like a comedy fare within the talent fees while paying them, Tonton said IBC-13 needs the "right mix" to be considered at par with ABS-CBN and GMA-7. In time, they will get where they want to be. If you will check out IBC-13's lineup, they have some of the biggest stars--APO Hiking Society, the love adviser Joe D'Mango, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Joey de Leon, Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha. This time, Tonton will be starring in the very first sitcom for IBC-13 which really reviving the sitcom in primetime, "So, it just really finding the right mix, the right programs for the stars," said IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante. As the TV contract with IBC-13 in his home network, Tonton can now enjoyed the sitcom as IBC-13. “I’m excited because this is my first ever sitcom. Tonton is set to have the workshop with IBC and Secarats talents. It also like to collaborate the partnership of IBC and Secarats led by the owner Francisco Abuan, Jr. because of the line producer and regained the sitcom,” Tonton told the press in a story conference on Monday, November 28. The sitcom made a comeback, but they are no longer part in Wanbol University, because it is now in a millennial high school level which will be setting in the fictional public high school Diliman High School which would like to concentrate on a high school education with some high school classmates (a mix of junior and senior), teachers and a gay principal. Tonton revealed that IBC and Secarats management already set in Studio 5 of IBC with their own staff because of the studio equipment, cameras, lighting, props and production design as they making the setup in November 22, 2016 while the first taping day for the sitcom where the production began the pilot episode last December 3, 2016 at the studio set in Broadcast City, when it premiered on Janaury 7 next year. These young girls attended a workshop at Secarats Talent Management Services in Manhattan Parkway Residences, Araneta Center Cubao, Quezon City, and they have their own sitcom for IBC-13. A revival of the 70s and 80s sitcom will be turned into a school-oriented sitcom with a new millennial cast, featuring the teen comedy trio of the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano are the three high school characters, said Tonton who considered as the highly-dynamic industry at the start of the new Iskul Bukol taping inside the Studio 5 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City last December 3. The Escalera sisters like Keith (played by Keith) and Joyce (played by Joyce) are the pretty high school classmate girls, and Raisa Ungasis (played by Raisa) is a high school classmate. There is Teacher Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao), a very nice teacher of Diliman High School who involve on the friendship of Escalera sisters, it also looks like Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu). Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) is a famous character from the 70s and 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol, makes her TV comeback as the resident teacher of Diliman High School in the much-awaited school-oriented sitcom. There also is a good-looking yet still nerdy Sir Rude (JC Tejano). the adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School, along with the new staff in a high school level like the cafeteria owner Aning Francia (Tess Antonio) and her assistant Alwyn Tejada (Aldred Gatchalian), and Raffy Arellano (Victor Basa) as a coach. There, new classmtes like Tito (Francis Magundayao), Chester (Justin Ward), Joey (Harold Remenilla) and Adie (Andres Muhlach), along with Patrisha (Patrisha Samson), Alyssa Umali (Analyn Nacion), Anne's classmate friend Zonia (Zonia Mejia) and Bibeth (Dexie Daulat), Adie's classmate friend Jimmy (Aries Ace Espanola) and Dexter (Miguel David), Anne's back-up classmate/friend Michelle (Leann Ganzon) and Belle (Lorin Gabriella Bektas). Tonton is very happy that he introduced her daughter, Joyce Abestano is a Grade 8 high school classmate in Merry Knowledge Acadme, Inc. in Taguig City and gained popularity itself as a female teen star. “As for the three main characters, they’re totally refresh from the original,” Tonton said. “We’re bringing back Iskul Bukol from Tito, Vic and Joey to the young and cute teen comedy trio of Keith, Raisa and Joyce. It is centered the academic friendship of high school life. The new concept of Iskul Bukol will be educated its viewers about Philippine basic education for the sitcom's young audience with the teen demographic by wearing high school uniforms at the age of 13- to 19-years-old and above which studied in high school. According to Tonton, the new concept of Iskul Bukol upon learning that IBC-13 and Secarats will do a sitcom, Joey advised Tonton for his very first sitcom ever to take care of the show which had popularly been on-air for years. Tonton is the role as Keith and Joyce's father Tonton Escalera. In which, Mariel Rodriguez who plays the role of Keith's mother Mariel Escalera, Matthew Mendoza portrays the role as the foster father of the Escalera family himself Mr. Matthew, Cacai Bautista as Raisa's mother Maricar Ungasis and Boom Labrusca as Raisa's father Luigi Ungasis. The cast attended a two-day workshop under the well-known director Bert de Leon, Nilyano Retna also directs. “Originally every Tuesday din ang Iskul Bukol, and now received in a millennial high school every Saturday because of the daily primetime block for drama and fantasy.” Tonton said that IBC and Secarats management will reconsider the sitcom.